Various techniques are known for compressing video streams to reduce bandwidth and storage requirements. Examples of known video compression algorithms include H.264/H.265, JPEG, AVI, AAC, MP4/MPEG-4 Part 10, FLV, RealMedia, Matroska, and Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC). To achieve compression, a video stream is typically encoded, transmitted over a network or other similar transmission medium and then decoded when it is received. To maintain a high rate of loss-less compression, the encoder and decoder typically begin with a reference frame and then to construct the original video stream, compress it, distribute it, and finally reconstruct it. In security applications, various algorithms are employed to segregate areas of video in order to monitor pixel change states in those areas. Libraries of algorithms for identifying and/or monitoring pixel change states are common in the industry. Software applications that analyze video streams for security purposes are also very well known in the industry.
Also commonly known are apparatuses for creating data indicating distances to objects in a scene. Such products typically comprise a radiation source and modulator, optics for receiving and collimating the radiation reflected from the scene, a detector for converting the received radiation into digital data, and a processor for processing the digital data. Upon receiving the digital data, the processor typically forms an image having an intensity value distribution indicative of the distance of objects form the apparatus. Such products are available on the market today include Occipital, Inc.'s Structure Camera, Panasonic's Structure Camera, Microsoft's Kinect, and other similar products.